The Power of Goodbye
by darkenaurora
Summary: Rache


Goodbye  
  
There's nothing left to try  
  
There's no place left to hide  
  
There's no greater power than the power of good-bye  
  
Ihr Gesicht lag im Schatten, und ihre Hände huschten unruhig über ihren Schoss, als die in ihrem Rücken liegende Tür mit einem leisen Knarren aufging und kaum hörbare Schritte das Eintreten einer zweiten Person verkündeten. Dann herrschte Stille. Einzig das kurze Klicken der einrastenden Tür durchbrach noch einmal für einen Moment den Nebel aus Schweigen, der den abgedunkelten Raum wie ein herannahendes Unwetter überzog. Nicht einmal ihr atmen war zu hören und nur die winzigen weißen Wolken die in unregelmäßiger Abfolge aus ihrem Mund traten verrieten, dass sie dies noch nicht aufgegeben hatte.  
  
Sekunden verstrichen wie Stunden. Und noch immer verharrten die beiden dunklen Schatten wie Statuen an ihren eingenommenen Plätzen, ehe...  
  
„Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich dich hier finden würde."  
  
Die Stimme die die eisige Stille durchbrach war rau und sanft zugleich und ihr Klang jagte der Frau einen Schauer über dem Rücken. Doch so sehr es sie auch danach verlangte sich umzudrehen, ihren Gegenüber anzusehen, blieb sie doch standhaft und starrte weiterhin schweigen auf die alte Vase, die sich vor ihr als unscharfer Umriss aus der Dunkelheit schälte.  
  
„Doch damit gerechnet habe ich nicht."  
  
Das Geräusch schwerer Schritte ließ die Frau erahnen, dass der Fremde eben aus dem Schatten der Tür getreten war und sich nun etwa in der Mitte des Raumes befinden musste.  
  
„Nachdem ich dich in Paris verloren hatte...."  
  
Schritt.  
  
„Wir haben sie verloren, Monsieur."  
  
„Ihr habt was?"  
  
„Wir haben sie beobachtet, Monsieur, wie ihr es befohlen hattet, und plötzlich, wie durch Geisterhand, war sie verschwunden."  
  
„Ich dachte, nun wärst du mir endgültig entwischt."  
  
Schritt.  
  
„Wir haben uns erkundigt, Mister, und ich bedaure, ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass sie in keinem der von ihnen genanten Hotels innerhalb der letzten 14 Tage gesichtet wurde. Es tut mir Leid."  
  
„An alles habe ich gedacht. Berlin. Moskau. Rom. Selbst an Madrid habe ich gedacht, obwohl du mir schon damals gesagt hast, wie sehr du diese Stadt hasst."  
  
Schritt.  
  
„Was hast du den Cor? Ist dir nicht gut? Fehlt dir etwas?"  
  
„Bitte Darlin'...Bitte... Bring mich von hier weg. Bitte... ich hasse diese Stadt."  
  
„Bis es mir eingefallen ist. Natürlich. Was sonst hätte dieser mysteriöse letzte Satz damals in Rio sonst bedeuten sollen?"  
  
„Es gibt Orte Cor, die man hasst. Wirklich hasst. Aus tiefsten Herzen. Und doch zieht es einen immer wieder an dorthin zurück. Aber das müsstest du eigentlich doch am besten wissen?".  
  
„Am Anfang war ich natürlich etwas überrascht, doch mit jedem Schritt den ich dieser gottverdammten Stadt näher gekommen bin, wurde es immer klarer. Natürlich. Wohin solltest du gehen, wenn nicht hierhin? An den Ort, an dem die Geschichte damals, vor so langer Zeit begonnen hat. An dem Ort, an dem sich damals unser aller Zukunft verändert hat. Ja..."  
  
Ein leises, amüsiertes Kichern durchzog den Raum.  
  
„...aber doch etwas zu melodramatisch, findest du nicht? Ich meine, du hattest doch nicht im Ernst daran geglaubt, dass diese Umgebung mich umstimmen könnte?"  
  
Schritt.  
  
Schon konnte sie seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken fühlen.  
  
„Oder etwa doch?"  
  
Sein unverwechselbarer Duft stieg ihr in die Nase und sie schloss ihre Augen um dem unerbittlichen Verlangen aufzustehen und ihn anzusehen zu wiederstehen.  
  
„Nein."  
  
Seine Hand striff das fahle Mondlicht, dass durch einen winzigen Spalt der Vorhänge drang und entblößte eine Reihe von zarten Narben, die sich wie eine Landkarte über seinen Handrücken hinweg zogen.  
  
„So dumm bist du nicht."  
  
Seine Finger fuhren zärtlich durch ihr nachtschwarzes Haar, dass ihr wie ein Umhang über die schmalen Schultern fiel und erreichten schließlich das nackte weiße Fleisch ihres Nackens, von wo aus er einen alten vertrauten Tanz begannen.  
  
„Küss mich Cor. Küss mich nur ein einziges Mal, und ich werde dir die Welt zu Füßen legen."  
  
„Nur wenn du mir dafür erlaubst, dass selbe für dich zu tun."  
  
„Alles, alles was du willst, Cor. Nur küss mich."  
  
Und seine Hände schlangen sich um ihren Nacken, während seine Lippen langsam die ihren in seinen Besitz brachten, sie liebkosten, beschützen, und seine Fingerspitzen leidenschaftlich über ihre milchig weiße Haut fuhren, ehe er seinen Kopf zu ihrem Hals senkte und ihr den versprochenen Kuss gewährte.  
  
„Nicht du."  
  
Mit einem Ruck zog er seine Hand zurück, und erlöste sie damit von der beinahe unerträglichen Spannung, die diese alte Berührung bei ihr ausgelöst hatte.  
  
„Und trotzdem,... nach all dem was passiert ist, wählst du dennoch diesen Ort. Ist das nicht verwunderlich?"  
  
Sie spürte, wie er seinen Kopf ein wenig zu ihr herunter senkte, und die kalte Luft seines Atems ihr Ohr streifte.  
  
„Oder bist du auf deine alten tage doch noch etwas sentimental geworden? Ich meine, jetzt... wo du niemanden mehr hast, außer... mich?"  
  
„Sie ist tot Luv. Tot. Im Himmel. Bitte... Du kannst ihr nicht mehr helfen. Luv, bitte... Es war ihre Bestimmung. Es war ihre Bestimmung zu sterben. Und du wusstest es. Du wusstest es verdammt noch mal. Bitte... komm her. Ich brauche dich doch."  
  
Ein zweites Mal striff sein Atem ihre Haut, und nun endlich rührte sie sich. Ihre Beine zitterten etwas, als sie sich langsam aufrichtete, und das lange seidene Kleid wehte sanft um ihre Knöchel, als sie sich Schritt für Schritt umdrehte, bis sie ihm schließlich in die Augen sehen konnte.  
  
„Und wer ist Schuld daran? Na? Wer ist Schuld daran?"  
  
Ihre dunklen Augen zuckten für einen Moment, schmerzlich berührt, von dem Bild, das vor ihrem inneren Auge auftauchte.  
  
„Meine lieben Trauergäste. Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um uns von unserer geliebten Schwester Buffy Anne Summers zu verabschieden......  
  
„Oh nicht doch."Seine Stimme war getränkt von Spott und seine blauen Augen glänzten höhnisch. „Nicht ich habe sie damals in den Tod geschickt. Das warst du. Und nur du."  
  
Seine im Mondlicht marmorfarbigen Finger schlossen sich um die ebenholzfarbene Lehne des Stuhls, so fest, dass seine Knöchel schneeweiß hervortraten.  
  
„Zugegeben, ich habe ein wenig nachgeholfen, doch gerufen hast du sie. Du ganz allein. Obwohl.." Seine blassen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem grausamen Lächeln, indessen er mit ruhigen Schritten um den Stuhl herum schritt und erst vor ihr stehen blieb, als sie nur noch eine Hand breit voneinander entfernt waren.  
  
„Eigentlich hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass es so einfach werden würde. Immerhin..."Er stockte abermals und seine blauen Augen ruhten auf ihr wie zwei riesige unendliche Ozeane, die nach und nach zu Eis gefroren, bevor er seine Hand hob und diese zart an ihre kühle Wange schmiegte.  
  
„Immerhin hat sie erst kurz zuvor entdeckt, dass ihre Schwester es hinter ihrem Rücken mit ihrem Freund treibt."  
  
„Dawn? Bist du zu Hause?"  
  
Ein Knarren.  
  
„Dawn?"  
  
Keuchen.  
  
„Hallo?"  
  
Abermals keuchen.  
  
Lauter diesmal.  
  
„Dawn? Ist da irgendwer?"  
  
Knarren. Keuchen.  
  
Schritte.  
  
Stöhnen. Wild. Hart.  
  
Wieder ein Knarren. Diesmal die Tür.  
  
Ein Aufschrei.  
  
„Aber so war sie nun mal, unsere Buffy. Verraten von ihrem eigenen Fleisch und Blut und dennoch immer bereit zu helfen. Selbst denen, von denen sie hintergangen wurde."  
  
Seine Fingernägel kratzen ihre Haut.  
  
„Zu dumm nur, dass sie dieses Mal verraten wurde."  
  
„Dawn? Dawnie? Bist du hier irgendwo?"  
  
Das Licht einer Taschenlampe.  
  
„Dawn?"  
  
„Buffy! Hier bin ich. Buffy!"  
  
„Dawn. Ich bin gleich bei dir. Hab keine Angst."  
  
„Aber... Pass auf. Buffy. BUFFY!"  
  
„Ja, ich weiß, es muss hart gewesen sein, dies mit anzusehen. Zuzusehen wie die eigene Schwester hinterrücks umgebracht wird und nichts tun zu können. Aber du musst verstehen, die Versuchung. Sie war einfach... zu groß." „Du Schwein!"Sie spuckte ihm die Worte förmlich entgegen, ihre Augen blitzten.  
  
„Oh nicht doch Nibblet."Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus, als er ihr die folgenden Sätze mit einem Lächeln ins Gesicht hauchte. „Nicht doch. Du weißt doch, ich wollte immer nur das beste für dich. Ich wollte doch immer nur da es dir gut geht. Dass du glücklich bist. Und hast du mir nicht selbst gesagt, dass du dir manchmal nichts mehr wünscht, als dass dich seine sogenannten „Freunde"endlich in Ruhe lassen?"  
  
Seine rechte Hand, die noch immer an ihrer Wange lag, wanderte nach und nach in ihren Nacken, während die andre langsam ihre Taille umschloss und sie mit fast zärtlicher Gewalt an seine Brust zog.  
  
„Ich habe dir diesen Wunsch erfüllt, kleine Dawn. So wie ich dir jeden Wunsch erfüllt hätte. Alles hätte ich für dich getan. Alles. Wenn du mich dafür nur geliebt hättest."  
  
Seine zuvor noch raue Stimme wandelte sich und war nun getränkt von einem bitteren dunklen Ton.  
  
„Doch du wolltest mich nicht. Du wolltest mich nicht. Mich. Spike – William den Blutigen. Mörder dreier Jägerinnen."  
  
Seine blauen Augen begannen gefährlich zu flackern und ein hauchzarter Goldton zog sich wie eine unheimliche Spur durch das strahlende Aquamarin.  
  
„Stattdessen wolltest du diesen Grüblerjungen. Dieses dreckige, nutzlose Fleisch meines verfluchten Sires."  
  
Seine Hand wandt sich zwischen ihre Körper, hinauf zu ihrem Gesicht, wo er ihr Kinn mit unverborgener Gewalt nach oben drückte.  
  
„Warum nur? Warum nur Dawn? Warum er? Was konnte er dir bieten, was ich nicht konnte? Tagelang, nächtelang habe ich mir diese Frage gestellt. Bis es mir eingefallen ist:"  
  
Sein Daumen flatterte wie die Flügel eines Schmetterlings über ihre Lippen, zart und sanft, und beinahe hätte sie sich über seinen äußeren, so gebrochen wirkenden Eindruck täuschen lassen. Währen da nichts eine Augen gewesen, die nun in feurigem Gold zu ihr herab sahen.  
  
„Der letzte Unterschied. Das letzte Stückchen, dass mich von dir trennte. Eine Seele."  
  
Seine Augen verwandelten sich ein weiteres Mal, ließen das Gold verschwinden und färbten sich nun in einem tiefen Blau.  
  
„Aber jetzt...,"seine Finger, die ihr Kinn noch immer in festem Griff gefangen hielten, lockerte sich und führte ihre kindliche Hand zu seiner Brust.  
  
„Fühlst du es? Fühlst du, wie sie vibriert? Zittert? Brennt? Fühlst du es?"  
  
Erwartungsvoll betrachtete er ihr zartes Gesicht. Sah, wie sie ihre Augen sich weiteten, erst entsetzt, dann verunsichert, und schließlich...  
  
„Oh Gott... ja!"Der Hauch ihrer Stimme war selbst für ihre Ohren kaum vernehmbar, doch er hörte sie, und auf seine Lippen senkten sich langsam zu ihrem schneeweißen Gesicht hinunter, wo kalte klare Tränen stumm ihre Wangen hinunter flossen.  
  
„Weine nicht, meine kleine Dawn. Weine nicht."Sein Mund berührte sanft den ihren und sein kalter Atem ließ sie erschaudern. „Von jetzt an wird alles gut. Wenn du mir nur verzeihst. Du verzeihst mir doch, Lil'Bit?"Seine Lippen stoppten in ihren Bemühungen die ihren zu erobern und sahen sie flehend und fordernd zugleich an. Und ein glückliches Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, als er ihre leisen, geflüsterten Worte an sein Ohr drangen: „Ja, ich verzeihe dir."  
  
Und er fühlte, wie ihr schmaler Körper zitterte, als seine Hände langsam über ihre Taille nach oben fuhren, ihr Schulterblatt entlang, bis hin zu ihrem hals, wo er zärtlich über die winzigen verblassten male strich, die sich dort in ihrer ansonst makellosen Haut fanden.  
  
„Du weißt gar nicht..."  
  
Er kam nie dazu diesen Satz zu beenden, den in dem Moment, in dem sein Mund den ihren berührte und seine Hand fest in ihren Nacken griff, stach sie zu. Fest. Und nur ein einziges Mal. Und doch bewirkten die Jahre der Übung und Perfektion, dass es genügte.  
  
Und langsam spürte Dawn, wie der Schmerz sie verschlang, sie innerlich zerriss, ihr alles nahm und die Leere sie auszufüllen begann. Ihr alles nahm und sie langsam verschwinden ließ.  
  
Sie spürte nicht einmal, wie der hölzerne Pflock ihr aus der Hand kullerte und sie hörte auch nicht, wie derselbe krachend auf den morschen Dielen aufschlug und dort bewegungslos liegen blieb.  
  
Und wie der Staub sich legte, zu Boden sank, und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen langsam durch die schwarzen Samtvorhänge brachen, erinnerte sie sich ein letztes Mal. Und eine letzte einzelne Träne floss über ihre Wange, rann über ihr Kinn und fiel lautlos zu Boden, wo sie nicht mehr hinterließ als einen dunklen kaum erkennbaren Fleck in mitten grauer Asche, ehe sie mit weit geöffneten Augen die Vorhänge aufstieß und das Tageslicht herein ließ....  
  
Your heart is not open so I must go  
  
The spell has been broken?I loved you so  
  
Freedom comes when you learn to let go  
  
Creation comes when you learn to say no  
  
Walk away  
  
You were my lesson I had to learn  
  
I was your fortress you had to burn  
  
Pain is a warning that something's wrong  
  
I pray to God that it won't be long  
  
Walk away  
  
There's nothing left to try  
  
There's no place left to hide  
  
There's no greater power than the power of good-bye  
  
Your heart is not open so I must go  
  
The spell has been broken?I loved you so  
  
You were my lesson I had to learn  
  
I was your fortress  
  
There's nothing left to lose  
  
There's no more heart to bruise  
  
There's no greater power than the power of good-bye  
  
Learn to say good-bye  
  
I yearn to say good-bye  
Madonna – The Power of Goodbye  
  
finis 


End file.
